Fine Line Between Love And Hate
by CaitlinTierney
Summary: Discontinuing! Re Writting it.
1. The Two Tailed Cat Demon Girl

Love and Hate

* * *

Whoot! I am on a role! i have like 3 ideas for Naruto fan fiction, all of course featuring Kakashi and an OC.  
I hate Iruka and Kakashi parrings, i mean i can understand Sakura and Kakashi parrings but Iruka and Kakashi?  
WTF?! actually Kakashi hates Iruka. okay maybe not hate but strongly dislike.

* * *

Jiraya is doing his "Research" for his next book. While spying on a young beautiful girl, he realizes she is with the Akatuski.  
The young girl, Saki holds the two tailed demon cat within her.  
Her clan was once the Asako clan, found alone, Itachi finds her and the akatsuki allows Saki to join them.  
As her debut, she offers herself to the akatsuki, when all the tailed beasts are captured and she is the only remaining one left, she will willingly give up her demon, and her life.

Long ago, her brother, Youta, was killed by Konoha's white fang. Saki is determined to kill Kakashi, and unleash her wrath.  
But, Kakashi falls in love with Saki, even though his father killed her brother.  
How can Kakashi convince Saki to end her hate? Can Kakashi protect Saki from the Akatsuki?  
Can Kakashi change Saki's ways?

Chapter 1: Saki's Secret.

Saki Asako finished scouting the area of the Akatsuki's hideout, in search of the tailed beasts.  
Saki decides to rest, and relaxes in a nearby Hot spring.

Jiraya stalked the area, knowing the hot spring was well known for its healing properties.  
Hoping to get a glance at a naked woman.  
What he saw, he almost regrets ever meeting her. .  
Saki lays down her weapons, and her akatsuki clothing. She takes off her cloud symbol village Hitai-ate.  
Saki and her now deceased clan were originally from Lighting Country and from the village hidden in the clouds.  
Saki used mainly earth and water based jutsu's. Many years ago, two tailed beast was sealed inside of Saki. Fortunately, her brother, Youta, taught her how to control the demon's powers. The demon's strength came in handy on numerous occasions. Unfortunately, she couldn't save her clans terrible fate.  
They were all killed defending themselves. Numerous ninja from the hidden mist village came and sought their clan's secrets and powers. Unfortunately, there were no secrets, no special Kekkei genkai to speak of. The mist ninja then killed all of the Asako clan members.

Saki sighed as she sunk into the hot spring.

"Tobi! I swear to god if you are spying on me I will kill you! And I don't care if you really are Manadra Uchiha!" yelled Saki.

She looked to see if he was hiding in the trees. Tobi was nowhere in sight.  
_  
man, this feels so good.  
_  
Jiraya heard the water splash in the hot spring.  
Jiraya looks up, hoping to see a woman for his book.  
It was a beautiful woman.  
She had long black hair and green eyes.  
But, then Jiraya noticed the clothes hanging on a nearby tree branch.  
A black cloak with red clouds. Jiraya noticed her Hitai-ate, it had the symbol of the village hidden in the clouds with a line through it.  
_  
So she's a member of the Akatsuki. _Thought Jiraya

Then he felt a familiar chakra. It was similar to Naruto's chakra when he transformed into the Kuuybi.  
_  
I'll have to question her about the Akatsuki, although I highly doubt she'll say anything, or know anything about them. _Thought Jiraya.

Jiraya decided to wait until she was dressed to attack her.  
Saki noticed someone was watching her. It wasn't Tobi. It was someone else.  
Saki quickly dressed in a black kimono shirt and black skin tight pants and put her akatsuki cloak on.  
She sensed where the chakra was and appeared behind the man with white hair.  
Jiraya looked to see if the girl was still there but she was gone.  
_  
Damn it! Lost her! _Thought Jiraya, angry at himself for not keeping a closer eye on her.

Then he felt something sharp touch the back of his neck.

"Who are you?" demanded the girl.  
_  
She's quick. _Thought Jiraya.

"I am one of the legendary Sannin from the village hidden in the leaves." Said Jiraya.

Saki spat as he mentioned the leaf village. She despised the leaf village; one of their ninja that killed her brother was from that village.

"I despise the leaf ninja. Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now." Demanded the girl.

Jiraya smirked then disappeared behind the young girl.  
He saw that she was holding a naginata.

"Because I could kill you." Said Jiraya, holding a kunai to her throat.

The girl smirked, even though Jiraya had the upper hand.

"You think you can kill me? I dare you to try to." Taunted the young girl.

"I'm not going to kill you until I get some answers. First tell me, are you with the akatsuki?" asked Jiraya

"I am. And that is all I will say. Ask me anything else about them and I will not tell you. Even if you torture me." Said the girl.

Jiraya sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

Then Jiraya knocked her out. And carried her to Konoha.

Tsunade hurried to the interrogation room as fast as she could.  
In the interrogation room, stood Ibiki, numerous ANBU members, and Jiraya.  
A young girl was tied up in a chair wearing the akatsuki cloak, and ring.  
She had various cuts on her face from the interrogation, but she still kept silent.  
The young girl was stubborn.

"Hokage-sama, she still won't talk." Said Ibiki.

Tsunade stared in the young girls green eyes.  
There was no fear in her eyes. Only anger, and hate.

"I'll talk to her, alone." Said Tsunade

Everyone left the room with the exception of Jiraya.

"I won't tell you anything! Even if you try to kill me!" shouted the young girl.

She appeared to be in her late teens possibly early twenties.

"What is your name girl?" asked Tsunade.

"Saki Asako." Said Saki

Tsunade diffently heard of the name Asako before.

"How old are you?" asked Tsunade

"23." Answered Saki.

"Where are you from?" asked Tsunade

"Lighting Country, the village hidden in the clouds." Answered Saki

Now she knew who she was. Saki Asako of the Asako clan.  
Years ago, the two tailed beast sealed itself inside a young girl. Saki Asato.

"Why are you apart of the Akatsuki?" asked Tsunade

Saki said nothing. She only glared at Tsunade.

Tsunade grabs the girls arm and squeezed it tightly.

"You will tell me, or I will be forced to execute you." Said Tsunade.

The girl only laughed.

"You can't kill me. No one can." Laughed Saki

she held the power of the cat demon inside her. She could access the demons power easily.  
Tsunade grabbed Jiraya out of the room.

"What is it? Do you know who she is?" asked Jiraya

Tsunade nods. "I do. She is the container for the two tailed beast.

Jiraya's eyes widened.


	2. Anger and Rage

Chapter 2: Saki's Anger

"The two tailed beast?" asked Jiraya

Tsunade nods. "The two tailed beast takes that of a cat demon form, it appears a ghostly blue image, and can breathe fire from its mouth."

"So why would she join the akatsuki? Or the akatsuki let her join them? There sole purpose is to gather all the tailed beasts and extract the demon from the host and use the demon's power." Said Jiraya

Tsunade thought for a moment.

"I need to know more about her. I need access of her memories."

"Bring me Kakashi." Said Tsunade

Jiraya bowed and left the room.

Minutes later Jiraya arrived with Kakashi.

"What do you want me to do Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi

"Saki Asako is in this room. I need to find out why she is a part of the Akatsuki." Explained Tsunade.

Kakashi nods. Then three enter the room.

Saki's eyes widen with anger as the silver haired jounin entered the room.

"You bastard!" screamed Saki

"I'm going to kill you!" screamed Saki

this of course was all directed at Kakashi.  
Kakashi had never seen this young girl in his life. So why does she want to kill him?

"The white fang of Konoha killed my brother! I swear I'm going to get revenge for his death and kill you Hatake Kakashi!" yelled Saki

her eyes were full of hate and anger for Kakashi, even though he had nothing to do with his death.  
Kakashi looked at her sadly when she mentioned his father. His father committed seppuku.  
This young girl was set for revenge, to kill Kakashi for her brother's death.

"Unfortunately, my father committed suicide years ago." Said Kakashi

Saki struggled to get out of the ropes that tied her up.

Saki glared at Kakashi. "I know. He was a coward." Said Saki

She insulted Sakumo. Called him a coward.

Kakashi was ready to hit the girl. Kakashi grabbed the girls shirt.

"My father was not a coward, he was a hero." Hissed Kakashi

Saki laughed. "Then why would he commit seppuku if he was a hero? He was a coward." Taunted Saki

Kakashi was pissed off at the girl. "You little…."

Before any farther damage could be done, Tsunade stepped in between the two.

"Enough! Kakashi use your hypnosis." Commanded Tsunade

Kakashi lifted up his Hitai-ate, revealing his sharingan eye.

Saki's eyes widened, and then her eyes closed.

Then she revealed her past.

"Why are you with the akatsuki?" asked Tsunade

"My clan was all murdered by some shinobi from the village hidden in the mist. I was on a mission, and when I got back to the village, they were all killed. I was all alone. Itachi Uchiha  
found me. Took me to the akatsuki. They were very kind to me. They took me in. they were my family. In return for their kindness I promised them I would go willingly when the time came for the last tailed beast. " mumbled Saki

Kakashi's eyes widened.

She has a tailed beast? Like naruto? Wondered Kakashi.

"How did your brother die?" asked Kakashi.

Saki's voice was filled with anger.

"Konoha's white fang killed him. My brother, Youta was on a mission to Earth country. I'm not sure what happened. But his teammate said that he fought against Sakumo Hatake and died. I vowed to my brother I would avenge his death." Said Saki

"How did you end up with the two tailed beast?" asked Tsunade

"When I was five, a two tailed cat demon appeared in Kumo village; the demon sealed its self inside me.

Youta taught me how to control the demons chakra. He-he taught me a lot of things." Said Saki.

Kakashi noticed a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Who is the Akatsuki leader?" asked Jiraya.

Saki said nothing.

"Saki, tell us, who is the leader of the Akatsuki?" demanded Tsunade.

Then a dark blue chakra swirled around Saki.

Saki released herself from the hypnosis.

Saki's green eyes glowed. Her teeth became fangs and her nails became claws.  
Is this the power of the two tailed beast? Wondered Jiraya.  
Saki's chakra burnt through the ropes.  
Tsunade, Jiraya and Kakashi prepared themselves for a fight.  
Saki glares at the three shinobi.

**"I wonder who I should kill first. The hokage, the sannin or white fang's brat?"** asked Saki.

She grabbed her Naginata that was nearby and lashed it at Tsunade.  
But, Kakashi blocked her attack with his kunai.

**"I guess you want to die first."** Growled Saki

Tsunade whispered to Jiraya, "If we don't do something fast, she'll destroy the village."

Jiraya nodded.  
Kakashi struggled against the naginata, but with the power of the two tailed demon, Saki was overpowering.  
There's something about her. She seems different than the rest of the akatsuki. Thought Kakashi  
Jiraya came up from behind Saki and knocked her out once again.  
Saki collapses.  
Tsunade sighs in relief.  
Then the ANBU outside the door rush in.

"Hokage-sama, are you all right?"

"Yes everythings fine here." Replied Tsunade

Kakashi looks at Saki and then at Tsunade.

"So what do we do with her now?" asked Jiraya.

"Lock her up. I want ANBU at her cell at all times." Commanded Tsunade.

The ANBU bow and takes Saki away.  
Tsunade rubs her forehead, trying to think of what to do with her.

"I think there is something more to this girl." Said Tsunade.

"I agree, she isn't like the other Akatsuki members." Said Kakashi.

Tsunade turns to Jiraya.

"Find out if there are any movements coming from the Akatsuki, with one of their members missing, I think it's safe to assume they'll come looking for her." said Tsunade.

Jiraya bows and leaves the room.  
Then Tsunade tells Kakashi, "Continue your training with Naruto, I'll inform you if anything else happens."

"All right." Said Kakashi

Kakashi bows and leaves the room.  
Tsunade sighs and tries to figure out on what to do with the girl. Lock her up forever? Or let her stay in the village. But, Saki said so herself, she hates Konoha.

Kakashi sighs as he heads off to train Naruto.


End file.
